New Neighbours: The Friendship of Bluenettes
by hiro9796
Summary: Reiji had left and Sei felt a little lonely despite being able to do Gunpla Battle independently. Then his family met a new neighbour who just moved in nearby their housing area. A One-shot of Danball Senki and Gundam Build Fighters


**It's just came up to me but Hiro and Sei resembled each other in many ways. Same goes for their mothers. I didn't have a proper setting of how this actually happened but I felt like writing it.**

 **I like to have them meeting together even though there is no proper explanation for why, how and so on. Liking is more than enough to make good impossible things happened.**

 **Hate to admit this but I only watched Gundam Build Fighters recently for both seasons, including the Island Wars. Well, it's better late than never.**

More than a year had passed ever since Reiji left back to Planet Arian. The 8th Gunpla World Battle Tournament had just ended recently and Iori Sei managed to get into the top four of the championship. However, Sei felt that something is missing in his life.

More correctly, he felt lonely and sad since the person who mostly helped him win the 7th Gunpla World Tournament was no other than Reiji.

Gunpla Battles can now commence as usual with the help of the Yajima Trading, mainly thanks to Nils Nielson and Yajima Caroline for succeeding in the research related to Plavsky particles. Sei can now handled Gunpla Battles independently, no longer needing any help with the piloting skills.

He did a few battles with his friends and sometimes against Sazaki Susumu, who used to try take over the former's Gunpla before for his own. His hesitation of hurting his own or others' Gunpla no longer bothered him as he does not mind fixing the models over and over again.

Sei's father, Iori Takeshi did returned home once in a while and visited his son and wife, which makes Sei quite elated. However, Sei's mother, Iori Rinko sometimes can be so troublesome, especially when she tried to persuade her own son into liking China and vice versa.

Though Sei did had some feelings towards China, which the latter noticed and waited for him to confess. Putting that part aside, Sei is currently doing maintenance on his Gunpla, Build Strike Cosmos inside his own room instead of the other room mainly for that purpose.

"Sei! Dinner's ready!" Rinko's voice cried, which can be heard from inside Sei's room. "Yes, Mom! I'm coming" Sei replied. Then the bluenette get up from the chair before he walks out and leaves the room. "How long has it been ever since Reiji left?" Sei asked in his mind.

"I wish there's something good going to happen or at least happening now..." he hoped while making his way to the dining room and kitchen. Once Sei arrived, he suddenly flinched and his mouth gaped when he saw something's obviously off at the dining table other than the food that was served on it.

He saw two people, other than his mother sitting on the same table. One is an adult woman, probably around Rinko's age. She had a slightly indigo hair, wearing spiral glasses with round black frame, a grey-blue sweater inside a white lab coat and brown pants.

The other one is a teenager probably around Sei's age and he is probably the son of that woman due to his looks that very much resembled her. His hair is slightly darker and had a pair of dark brown eyes.

He wore white pants, a blank orange shirt inside a blue sweatshirt with black sleeves and a yellow mark like badge on the left side of the sweatshirt. "Mom...who are they?" Sei asked, looking at his mother who smiled cheerfully.

"They're the Oozora family who had just moved recently around this housing area. Simply speaking, they're our new neighbours" Rinko told him. "Allow us to introduce ourselves" the woman wearing glasses volunteered. "I'm Oozora Haruka" she introduced herself.

"I'm her son, Oozora Hiro" the boy beside Haruka introduced. "Nice to meet you, Sei-san" he greeted. "Same here. Nice to meet you" Sei greeted as he bow once. "Pardon us for intruding, Rinko-san, Sei-kun" Haruka apologised. "It's okay" Rinko assured with a grin before she looks at Sei. "Sei, come and join us first for dinner" she ordered. "We can talk during that time"

"Yes" Sei responded as he takes the empty seat besides his mother before all four of them gave their blessings and started eating. "The foods taste good" Sei commented while eating.

"Haruka-san and Hiro-kun lent me a hand in preparing dinner. Some of them are cooked by them" Rinko explained which made Sei surprised upon hearing this. "So…since when you two moved here?" Sei asked. "Since yesterday and we're just living next door to yours, Sei-san" said Hiro.

"Haruka-san is a professor and scientist working with the governments. Her husband, Akira-san worked as a surgeon at the hospital" Rinko explained. "Right now, Dad is a little busy and Mom will start working a few days later" Hiro added. "I see" Sei replied.

"I heard from Rinko-san. Sei-kun is an amazing Gunpla Builder and Fighter. Is that true, Sei-kun?" Haruka asked. Hearing this made Sei scratch his head as he low it down a little and flushed a little. "I'm...not that amazing" Sei humbly confessed with an awkward smile.

"But all of Sei-san's Gunplas that I saw in TV looks so cool and amazing. They looked truly unique" Hiro complimented. "From those Gunplas, I could tell that Sei is totally a fan of Gundam anime series" he deduced. "Thank you..." Sei thanked embarrassedly, do not know what else to say.

"Hey, Hiro-kun. Do you play Gunpla?" Rinko asked. "No...I only heard and saw things related to Gunpla. I never build one or play Gunpla battle before" Hiro ashamedly admitted. "So, would you like to try build one and battle?" Sei invited.

"Really?!" Hiro exclaimed and Sei nodded. "Thank you, Sei-san" he thanked. "Well, let's do that after dinner" said Haruka and all of them continued eating until they are full.

After dinner, all four of them went to shop part of Iori's residence. Hiro and Haruka were awed when they saw so many boxes of models arranged neatly on the shelves. "So many models..." Haruka commented. "What kind of Gunpla you're looking for, Hiro?" Sei asked.

"I can't decide since I don't know much about this stuff, Sei-san" Hiro answered. "Would you suggest one for beginners like me?" he requested. "Sure" Sei approved as he explore through the shelves and looked for an appropriate model for Hiro.

After a few minutes, Sei came out from one of the sections, with one box of model before handing it to Hiro. Haruka's son look at the box, it was a picture of a certain Gundam with yellow eyes. The title written is 'Strike Freedom Gundam'.

"Strike Freedom..." Hiro mumbled. "I think this one might fit you, Hiro" said Sei. "Would you like to assemble them?" he asked. "Yes" Hiro answered. "Although I think I would need your assistance" he requested. "Sure, follow me" Sei ordered.

The two young bluenettes then went to a room nearby the counter and Hiro began to open up the box. Afterwards, Hiro began to customise some parts using spray paints and other equipment while assembling the parts accordingly with Sei's guidance.

Haruka and Rinko watched their respective son assembled the Gunpla from the window outside. Their sons looked quite elated, both Hiro and Sei, which made their mothers smiled. "Hiro-kun looks quite happy" Rinko commented.

"I agree. Same goes for Sei-kun" Haruka concurred. "It's just my guess but those two look like siblings" she deduced. "Now you mention it" Rinko replied and the two mothers went silent for a while. Haruka suddenly had herself a sad face.

"Um...Rinko-san" Haruka called out as she broke the ice. "What is it, Haruka-san?" Rinko asked. "I know this might be wrong for me or too much to ask when we just started being neighbours but...I have a request" Haruka told her.

"Do you mind to look after Hiro when I started working again?" she requested. "Why?" Rinko inquired. "You see, my job always makes me busy and I cannot always return home. I couldn't spend much time with Hiro. Same goes for my husband, Akira. Hiro is a nice boy but unfortunately he's always alone at home and lack of parental loves" Haruka explained. "So..."

"Don't worry, leave it to me, Haruka-san" Rinko volunteered. Hearing that makes Haruka flinched as she turned to Rinko, who seems determined. "Are you sure?" Haruka asked and Rinko nodded. "Thank you very much!" Haruka thanked as she bowed her head a little.

"No need to thanks me. I just wanted Sei to be happy" Rinko corrected. "I'll do anything to preserve his smile" she explained before looking into the window again where her son and Hiro were. Haruka followed her gaze as she looked at those two as well.

"Did something...ever happened to Sei-kun?" Haruka asked. "Since little, Sei wanted to enter the Gunpla World Tournament, like his father and become a champion. Last year, Sei met a boy named Reiji and with his help, Sei finally achieved that" Rinko began.

"However, a crisis happened after the tournament ended and all Gunpla fighters did something to end that crisis. Afterwards, Reiji-kun disappeared and was never heard of again. That incident made Sei so forlorn and felt lonely despite having me to watch over him. Gunpla is what connects Sei with his father and also Reiji-kun" she proceeded. "I just hope Hiro-kun's presence will be able to take away Sei's loneliness"

"Same for me, for Hiro's sake" Haruka told her. While the mothers were so busy talking with each other, Hiro had just finally completed his own original Gunpla. It has the based of Strike Freedom Gundam but with different colour scheme.

The body was majorly blue with some parts being red and yellow, turquoise eyes, hands and joints are white instead of black or grey. It wields the model's original weapon on the back and sides. "It's done!" Hiro exclaimed.

Sei looks at Hiro's Gunpla which seems awesome and strong. "It's amazing, Hiro" Sei praised. "But I owed you majorly for this, Sei-san" Hiro corrected. "So what do you want to name it, Hiro?" Sei asked. "Name, huh?" Hiro mumbled as he stared at his Gunpla while thinking.

"How about...Perseus Strike Freedom Gundam for the full name?" he suggested. "Perseus Strike Freedom Gundam..." Sei mumbled before he grins. "I think it's a nice name" he concurred. "All right..." said Hiro as he hold his Gunpla with both hands.

"Let's do well together, Perseus Strike Freedom" he told the blue Gunpla. "All right, let's try a Gunpla Battle together" Sei suggested and Hiro nodded. Afterwards, the two bluenettes headed towards the battle room with their mothers watched them from outside through the window.

Sei explained to Hiro the instructions on how to use the Gunpla Battle System as he switched on the console. He also gave him a GP Base. Soon, Sei and Hiro two stood beside each other and heard the machine began speaking as it glowed in sky blue.

Virtual dark blue walls with so many light blue screens appeared around the two with the one in front of them being the control panel. A pair of yellow spheres, one on each side appeared for each of them besides the virtual control panel.

 **GUNPLA BATTLE, PRACTICE MODE. MODEL DAMAGE LEVEL SET TO C. PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE**

Sei and Hiro began to put their respective GP Base on the console.

 **BEGINNING PLAVSKY PARTICLE DISPERSAL. FIELD 3, FOREST PLEASE SET YOUR GUNPLA**

The console began to glow brighter in sky blue and Plavsky particle spread around the console as the surrounding began to change. The console created a forest on itself.

Afterwards, Sei and Hiro placed their respective Gunpla on the console before their models' eyes glowed after being scanned. The two bluenettes then placed their hands on the yellow spheres that act like a mouse computer.

"Iori Sei, Build Strike Cosmos Gundam! Let's go!"

"Oozora Hiro, Perseus Strike Freedom Gundam! Launched!"

The two then moved their hands accordingly and their Gunplas slide through the dark glowing tunnel until the models entered the virtual forest. Hiro gaped as his voice of excitement echoed when he saw the view through his Gunpla. "Wow..." Hiro mumbled.

"Amazing..." Haruka praised as she can even see how the battle system works and was awed by this. "First thing first, let's get used to the controls, Hiro. Follow my lead" Sei commanded. "Yes!" Hiro abided.

Afterwards, Sei teaches Hiro the control basics of Gunpla and the latter followed accordingly until he became familiar in utilising the console. Perseus Strike Freedom moved correspondingly to how Hiro control it and improved by time.

"I did it...Sei-san" said Hiro. "Nice, Hiro" Sei complimented. Suddenly, there is a red warning screen appeared for each of the two, which made them alert. The warning screen then displayed a few incoming Mocks approaching the two Gunplas from the sky until they landed on the ground.

"Enemies?" Hiro guessed. "That Gunplas are called Mocks and they just illusions created by the console for practising purposes. It's time for you to learn battling using the weapons equipped on your Gunpla, Hiro" Sei explained.

"For starters, begin with the rifles on your Gunpla's right" he ordered. "Roger!" Hiro responded as he manipulated his controls accordingly. Perseus Strike Freedom takes the rifle on the right side its waist and held it in its right hand.

The incoming Mocks came running towards their Gunpla. "Take this!" Perseus Strike Freedom fired off a pink beam from the rifle's barrel, hitting one of the enemies and it got destroyed. The blue Gunpla continued doing so until the enemies are eliminated.

"I did it!" Hiro cheered as he had twitched his right hand into a fist for this achievement. "Good job, Hiro-kun" Rinko praised with a grin. Haruka also had the same expression. While Hiro was so focused on his victory, he did not realised that Build Strike Cosmos was not near Perseus Strike Freedom.

"What do you think, Sei-san?" Hiro asked and had his Gunpla turned, only to find Build Strike Cosmos was not there, much to his shocked. "Where did he go?" he asked as the blue Gunpla turned around. "Up here!" Sei cried and Hiro's Gunpla gazed at the direction of the voice.

Through his Gunpla, Hiro could see Build Strike Cosmos was flying in the sky. "Now, Hiro. Fight my Build Strike Cosmos" Sei challenged. "Is it okay? Wouldn't it damaged your Gunpla and also mine?" Hiro inquired. "No worries" Sei assured.

"Right now, the damage level is C. Meaning, regardless how much we saw Gunpla's get damaged it doesn't happen in reality. There are two more damage level, B and A. B will hurt the Gunplas insignificantly but A is gave the Gunpla Battle real destruction to Gunplas" he explained. "Now, come and get me... Hiro!"

"Let's do this!" Hiro yelled. Perseus Strike Freedom put back its rifle and summoned two pink beam swords in its hands before flying towards Build Strike Cosmos. Sei attacks first by having his Gunpla aimed its rifle at Perseus Strike Freedom and fired off pink beam.

However, Perseus Strike Freedom movements suddenly became to unrealistically fast, which surprises Sei before the blue Gunpla try to smack with his Gunpla with both swords. Sei quickly had his Gunpla blocked the attack with its shields and rifle.

Even though the attack was blocked, Sei could feel that Perseus Strike Freedom struggle to continue attacking like that. Before he could say anything, Build Strike Cosmos' weapons were destroyed and Sei quickly had his Gunpla to retreat.

However, Sei had no time to rest because Hiro had his Gunpla to strike at the former's Gunpla at high speed. Build Strike Cosmos were forced to flee from Perseus Strike Freedom a few times before the former summoned its own beam sword.

Their Gunplas began to clash swords afterwards before striking each other so violently. Rinko and Haruka were surprised when their sons' battle started, especially when Hiro's Gunpla moved so fast. Sei had the same expression as he noticed that he cannot hold back and begun fighting to his fullest.

"What in the world is going on?" Rinko asked curiously before she and Haruka focused their attention on Hiro. The two saw that Hiro's eyes were glowing in light brown as he controls his Gunpla in the battle.

"Strong..." Sei mumbled as he kept fighting Hiro's Gunpla with his own. "But...! I cannot lose!" he proclaimed and the two Gunplas continued to fight brutally with Haruka and Rinko witnessing.

Sometimes later...

The battle console was shut down, reverting to how before it was activated. The two Gunplas remained immobile on the console. Perseus Strike Freedom is standing while Build Strike Cosmos is lying on the floor of the console. Both Gunplas were unscratched.

Haruka and Rinko entered the battle room and managed to see their respective sons shake hands with each other. At that time Hiro's eyes are now dark brown. "Splendid battle, both of you" Haruka complimented before Sei and Hiro stop shaking hands.

Their attention is now on Haruka and Rinko who approached them. "I never thought Hiro-kun would win in his first Gunpla Battle" said Rinko before Sei turns to Hiro. "I'm surprised too. What in the world did you do, Hiro?" Sei asked.

"Your eyes glowed during the battle" Rinko stated. "I don't know...it's just happened during the battle when I gave my full focus. I saw Mom like that when she was playing computer games" Hiro explained. "Is it true, Haruka-san?" Sei inquired.

"Geez, I never realised that happened before to me but if Hiro witnessed it, then I guess that's true" Haruka concurred. "Sounds like you two got special powers..." Rinko deduced. "Anyway, thank you very much, Sei-san" Hiro thanked.

"Building Gunpla and battle with them is truly enjoyable. My heart felt very happy" he told them. "Glad to hear, Hiro" said Haruka. Then, Sei and Rinko glanced to each other and both nodded before the former looked at Hiro.

"Hiro, this Perseus Strike Freedom is all yours to keep" Sei told him. "Eh?! For free?" Hiro exclaimed and Sei nodded. "It's my gift for you" Sei explained. "Are you sure, Rinko-san?" Haruka asked. "Yes" Rinko confirmed. "Thank you, Sei-san, Rinko-san" Hiro thanked and before Sei reached out his right hand to the former.

"There's a lot more things to learn about Gunpla Battle. Do you want to learn them?" Sei offered. "I would love to" Hiro agreed as he did the same like Sei and both shake hands with each other before smiling.

Haruka and Rinko also grin happily as well when they watched this touching scene between their sons. For both Sei and Hiro, each felt that they had just found a new friend that shares many similar things among themselves.


End file.
